Twilight Shorts
by Just Mione
Summary: A bunch of random moments in the lives of Bella and The Cullens. Remember the bottle cap? Why is Emmett sniffing candy? Humor and Insanity ensue! Chapter 23 is up! R
1. Bottle Cap

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any recognizable material in this fanfic

Twilight Shorts

Short 1. Bottle Cap

Bella smiled to herself as she woke up, the sun was shining in Forks. Edward wasn't in her room, which made her smile grow. She could go over to the Cullen's house and surprise him.

She couldn't help but smile as she pulled on a pair of capris and a sleeveless T-shirt. Bella quickly jotted a note for her father and jumped into her ancient truck. She drove until she saw a dirt road and turned down the drive. As she parked the scene she saw amazed her.

Alice was helping Esme in the garden, their skin sparkling where the sun hit it. Rosalie was sitting on the porch, staying in the shade, shaking her head. Emmett ran past the truck and a blur, that Bella thought was Edward, was following him.

"Did you take it from my room!?" The blur screamed. Bella smiled, definitely Edward, she knew that voice.

"What do you need with a bottle cap?" Emmett yelled over his shoulder, they were both still running around the yard.

"Give it back!"

"Or what you'll kill me?" Emmett mocked, laughing.

Edward growled and launched himself at Emmett, pinning his brother to the ground. "Give it to me." Edwards said in a low menacing voice pushing Emmett farther into the ground. "Emmett now!"

"Fine, what's the big deal?" Emmett handed over a small black lemonade bottle cap to Edward.

"Does it really matter?" Edward asked, releasing Emmett.

Before Emmett was able to answer, Bella stopped staring in amazement at all the shiny people and their actions and ran over to where Edward was. When she was halfway over to Edward, she started sliding on the grass and Edward stopped her from falling as he ran up to her and held her up.

"Bella, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. What was that with Emmett before?"

"He took something from my room, thinking I'd never know it was him." Edward walked with Bella across the yard.

Bella laughed, "So what did he take?"

"This." Edward held up the bottle cap.

"A bottle cap?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you have a bottle cap?"

"It was yours from the day of the blood typing. I kept it because it reminds me of you." He smiled tossing it into the air and catching it.

**A/N Okay this is the first twilight fan fiction I've ever written. I wrote this after reading Midnight Sun, because I thought it would be funny for Emmett to steal a small little insignificant object and for Edward to make it into a big deal.**

**This is not going to be just a one-shot there many other little shorts that are floating around in my head and need to get up on this computer screen, ASAP. I'm going to try to come up with a new one every week until I have a fair number of them and can call it a day.**

**Remember to read and review, reviews mean so much to a writer, whether it's just saying good job or if it's a more in depth review.**

**Just Mione**


	2. Involved

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any recognizable material in this fanfic

Twilight Shorts

Short 2. Involved.

It was pouring in Forks today, and Bella was over at Cullen's house. She was in the living room of Edward as he played on the piano, he had been hit by inspiration while they were doing their history homework, so here's trying to compose a new piece of music.

In Bella's opinion the song was absolutely breathtaking. His hands were flying over the keys 10 times the speed human hands could move. It was an overly upbeat song, and it sounded like there was to be room for lyrics, to be added later of course.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Edwards slammed his head into the keys of the piano groaning and muttering something incoherently.

"Edward, what wrong?" Bella asked, placing her hand on his shoulder.

In response, he continued to mutter to himself, knowing his temper Bella stayed quiet, while he calmed down and was able to speak normally again. "People in this house cannot keep their thought to themselves!" He gritted his teeth in annoyance, "We are going for a drive. I need to get out of this house." He picked Bella up, and ran out to his Volvo.

He pulled a garage going 30 miles an hour, accelerating near 100 miles an hour within seconds, hardly letting Bella fastened her seat belt.

"Will you explain this absurd behavior?" Bella asked they were speeding down a highway. The rain was so bad she was blind to the roadway.

"If a vampire could throw up, I would be doing so right now."

"Why? I want to know the reason as to why."

"Emmett and Rosalie were-" he paused, "involved and it was out of my mind until their thoughts started screaming and well the phrase bad mental image as a whole new meaning."

"When you say involved do you mean…"

"Yes, that is exactly what I mean."

"Oh." Bella's eyes widened.

**A/N So how was that one? This was written down on paper before I read Breaking Dawn and found out that Emmett and Rose destroyed houses in the past. Remember, read and review I reply to reviews.**


	3. Movie

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any recognizable material in this fanfic

Twilight Shorts

Short 3. Movie.

POST NEW MOON!!

"I've got the perfect movie for us to watch." Bella announced as Edward parked the Volvo in front of a video rental store. Alice was in the backseat, she wanted to hang out with Bella. "I'll just go grab it."

"Take Alice with you." Edward said.

"Come on, Alice, I think the two of you will enjoy this movie." Bella smiled, as Alice got out of the car and they went into the store.

Bella breezed through the aisles and reached the horror section, she grabbed the movie and Alice gave the movie a questioning look. "Interview With the Vampire?" Alice held the DVD and read the back. "Seems interesting. Let's see what they get right." Alice laughed.

They paid for the movie and got back in the car, neither telling Edward the name of the movie as they drove back to Bella's house. Once inside of the house Edward and Alice sat on the couch while Bella popped the movie into the DVD player. The main menu showed up and Edward groaned.

"Interview With the Vampire?" He asked Bella skeptically.

"Just watch it." She pressed the enter button on the remote.

He gave Alice a look that clearly said "You knew about this!?" Alice nodded her head and smiled. He clenched his jaw and shook his head.

They watched the movie Edward and Alice were making comments under their breath about the movie. At one point in the movie Edward pointed at the TV and exclaimed "They sleep in coffins, THEY SLEEP!"

"Edward, it's Hollywood's interpretation. Relax." Alice rolled her eyes.

Another part of the movie had Alice laughing "That's an easy way to die, get disintegrated by the sun!"

"Yes that would be easy, but I like the sun to much." Edward smirked.

"Can the two of you stop talking about vampire suicide in front of me?" Bella gasped, both vampires nodded. "Thank you."

The movie ended with Edward's arms crossed over his chest and he was looking out the window, Alice was watching it intrigued, and Bella was smiling.

"So how'd you like the movie?" Bella asked the two vampires

Edward shook his head, "Very inaccurate, wouldn't you agree Alice?"

"You read my mind." Alice laughed.

**A/N Thanks for reading! Next Short will be up next Thursday! I have a homepage for my stories on Facebook, link is on my profile. On the homepage, I will post pictures that relate to my stories and story updates, so add me as a friend to get exclusive info. : ) R&R**


	4. Cell Phone

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any recognizable material in this fanfic

Twilight Shorts

Short 4. Cell Phone.

Post Eclipse, Pre Breaking Dawn

Bella watched as Edward's Volvo slid into Charlie's spot in the driveway. She went outside, a puzzled expression on her face. Edward opened the passenger side door to let Bella in. She slipped into the seat and began buckling herself in, before she could click her seatbelt the engine was purring.

"Edward, where are we going?" Bella asked as he turned the opposite way from the way to his house.

"To meet up with Alice." He smiled.

"But where?" Bella pressed.

"Port Angeles."

"What are we going shopping?" Bella crossed her arms.

"Something like that." He laughed once and increased the speed of the car. Bella just closed her eyes as Edward drove much to fast for comfort. Maybe when she was a vampire she'd understand.

When the car slowed and finally stopped Bella opened her eyes. They were parked outside of an AT&T store, across the street there was a specialty clothing store. Bella got out of the Volvo and started to cross the street.

"Where are you going, love?" Edward pulled her back around by the waist, walking toward the AT&T store.

"You are _not_ getting me a _cell phone_!"

"Yes I am, come on."

"NO!"

"Bella." He looked into her eyes, dazzling her.

"Why, why a _cell phone_?"

"Because if you're going to be a Cullen you need one." Edward kissed the top of her head and took hold of her hand.

"But why do I need a cell phone?" She wined.

"Haven't you noticed we pull them out of nowhere?" He laughed.

"I guess so." She laughed as they entered the store.

**A/N Tell me if Bella seems a little OOC here. I wrote this after my boyfriend pointed out that the Cullens pull cell phones out of thin air. I have a homepage for my stories on Facebook, link is on my profile. On the homepage, I will post pictures that relate to my stories and story updates, so add me as a friend to get exclusive info. : ) R&R Next Short will be up on Thursday. **


	5. Costumes

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any recognizable material in this fanfic

Twilight Shorts

Short 5. Costumes.

"I'm having a Halloween party at my house on Halloween." Jessica announced at lunch. It was a week before Bella's birthday and it was a bight and sunny day in Forks, so Alice and Edward were "camping." "So who's going?" She asked "It's costumes!"

"I'll go." Mike smiled.

From Mike, the question went around the table, then the question came to Bella. "I'll go too."

"So this I'll be so fun!" Jessica bubbled, "Oh my god! What is everyone going to go as?"

There was a murmuring as everyone figured out what they were going to go as. Jessica was going to go as a cheerleader, Mike as a football player, Angela as a witch, Ben and Eric didn't know yet, and Lauren was going to be a cat. The question swung back to Bella.

Bella smiled and chuckled, "I'll go as a Vampire. It would be awesome to be immortal. You'd never age or anything."

"Eww… they can't come out in the daytime. That would, like, suck." Jessica criticized.

"Yeah but imagine never getting older, staying 17 forever." Bella muttered letting her mind wander.

Later that day, Bella was sitting on her bed, relaxing when Edward crept in through her window. "So how was school?"

Bella jumped at Edward's surprising greeting. "You scared me." She gasped breathing heavy.

"I'm sorry I scared you." Edward sat on her bed, "So since I wasn't in school today, how was it?"

"It was hell without you, but at lunch Jessica said she was having a Halloween party. Costumes of course, I said I was going to go."

"As what, if I may ask."

"You'll be upset with me." Bella sighed.

"I won't be, tell me, please."

"Fine. I'm going to go as a Vampire, be immortal for one night at least." She smirked watching his slight frown.

"But why Bella? Why be a monster?"

"Because I'll be safer that way and you know it."

Edward shook his head slowly with his eyes closed, "You're a silly human girl."

**A/N Yet again I think a little OOC here. I'll try better next time. I have a homepage for my stories on Facebook, link is on my profile. On the homepage, I will post pictures that relate to my stories and story updates, so add me as a friend to get exclusive info. : ) R&R. I have the next chapter written for those who review you will receive the title of the next chapter, which of course will be posted on Thursday.**


	6. Newton's

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any recognizable material in this fanfic

Twilight Shorts

Short 6. Newton's.

DURING ECLIPSE

I was standing behind the counter at Newton's Olympic Outfitters, straightening flyers when I heard the tinkle of the bell over the door. _Customers._ I thought blandly as I turned around a fake smile on my face. "Hello Welcome to… OH Edward, Carlisle! What brings you here?"

"We need a few new sleeping bags." Edward smiled.

"Oh well, what?" I sputtered, _The Cullens didn't sleep what did they need sleeping bags for?_

"Yes," Edward hinted, "we're planning a camping trip for this weekend. I told you didn't I?" He reminded me of their "camping trip."

"Oh yeah, you did, silly me." I remembered as Mike's father walked out of the back room.

"Dr. Cullen what can we do for you today?" Mr. Newton greeted Carlisle enthusiastically, leading him to the new merchandise.

"So what are you really getting here?" I implored of Edward.

"A space heater and a few new sleeping bags."

I couldn't help it, I started laughing. "Your getting a heater for people who's temperature is like ice at all times and sleeping bags for people who don't sleep?"

"Yes there is a new model heater out and, well, Emmett destroyed a few of our sleeping bags." Edward smiled as Carlisle approached the counter carrying two sleeping bags and a heater, while Mr. Newton was explaining all the features of the heater.

I rang up the items, "$367.48," I said as Mr. Newton went back into his office. "of stuff your not even going to use." I muttered loud enough for the two vampires to hear.

"I've got to keep up my pretences." Edward smiled as he and Carlisle left the store.

"See you later." I called as the door closed.

**A/N I came up with this when I was reading Eclipse and when Bella had to use Jacob as a space heater. So who liked the first person in this short? I think it worked well, but I would like your opinions. **

**I have a homepage for my stories on Facebook, link is on my profile. On the homepage, I will post pictures that relate to my stories and story updates, so add me as a friend to get exclusive info. : ) R&R I have the next chapter written for those who review you will receive the title of the next chapter. Next Short will be up on Thursday. **


	7. Sickly

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any recognizable material in this fanfic

Twilight Shorts

Short 7. Sickly.

Bella woke up coughing, she was in her bedroom in Edward's arms. "Bella are you alright?" Edward asked loosing his hold on her body.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Her voice came out scratchy.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" Edward moved to look in her face.

"I'm cold and achy, my head feels clogged. I've probably just got the flu." She moved to get out of bed.

"Don't get out of bed." Edward placed his hand on her forehead. "Do you have a thermometer?"

"Yeah in the bathroom." She coughed again as he ran out of the room he was back in seconds with the thermometer.

"Open your mouth." He instructed. "Lift your tongue." He put the instrument under her tongue. "Now close." He sat in the rocking chair while the red on the thermometer rose. When it stabilized, he took it out of her mouth and gasped.

"What?" Bella asked, shivering.

"102.6, Bella I'm taking you to Carlisle." Edward handed her a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans.

"Edward, I'm fine, its just the flu, I'll live." Bella protested followed by an onslaught of coughing.

"We're going. Get dressed."

"Fine, turn around, but I'm telling you it's just the flu." Bella sighed as she tugged on her clothes. "You can open your eyes, but I still think your overreacting."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you are." Bella said as they left her room.

"I'm not." He lifted her into his arms and carried her out to her truck. He buckled her in and slipped into the driver's side.

"Yes, you are Edward. The flu isn't a death sentence." She turned the heat on in the truck as he drove as fast as the truck would allow.

He stayed silent as he drove on the curvy roads of the highway and down the long drive to the Cullen's home. Once he was in the garage, he lifted her from the truck and called Carlisle.

"What's wrong Edward?" Carlisle walked into the living room where Edward had placed Bella on the couch.

"He is overreacting because I think I have the flu." Bella explained a smile tugging at her lips.

Carlise laughed lightly, then checked Bella over. "You do have the flu." Carlisle told Bella, then turned to Edward.

"But Carlisle flu is short for influenza!"

"Edward, son, It's not and epidemic. Medical science has gotten a lot better over the past 80 to 90 years." Carlisle laughed at his son's overreaction. Bella joined in the laughter as Edward grumbled incoherently.

**A/N I have a homepage for my stories on Facebook, link is on my profile. On the homepage, I will post pictures that relate to my stories and story updates, so add me as a friend to get exclusive info. : ) R&R I have the next chapter written for those who review you will receive the title of the next chapter. Next Short will be up on Thursday. **


	8. Style

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any recognizable material in this fanfic

Twilight Shorts

Short 8. Style.

Bella and Alice were in the living room of the Cullen's home watching TV. Alice was flipping through the channels all 1,000 of them. She settled on the style channel, which was showing a fashion show live from Paris. Alice was making commentary on the outfits as the models walked down the catwalk. There were outfits that she hated and those that she liked. One outfit in particular she growled at in appreciation.

"I need that outfit." Alice moaned looking at the blue three tiered knee length dress. Alice pulled out her cell phone and dialed Charlie's number. "Hi Charlie, It's Alice…Edward Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper are going on a camping trip this weekend and I was wondering if Bella could sleepover tonight, is that alright?...Oh thank you Charlie…I'll bring her back to get her clothes…Yes I'll see you later!" Alice smiled as she hung up. "We're going to Paris." She chimed.

"No, you asked my father if I could sleepover not if I could go to PARIS, Alice!" Bella gasped.

"Your dad said I could do whatever I want with you as long as Edward isn't involved." Alice seemed to be even happier, "Oh we have go to take Rose with us. I told her next time I decided to fly off to go shopping I'd take her with me."

"You've done this before?!" Bella gasped as Alice flitted upstairs to get Rosalie. She was back in a flash dragging Rosalie with her. "Yes Bella I've done this before and Rose please it'll be fun." Alice said and continued to flitter about the house collecting important documents and money.

"Is she serious." Bella muttered to herself with a sigh.

"Yes this is why we usually don't let her watch the style channel." Rosalie said as Alice whizzed past on the phone with the airline.

**A/N I have a homepage for my stories on Facebook, link is on my profile. On the homepage, I will post pictures that relate to my stories and story updates, so add me as a friend to get exclusive info. : ) **

**The Picture of the dress is on the Facebook account!!**

**R&R I have the next chapter written for those who review you will receive the title of the next chapter. Next Short will be up on Thursday. **


	9. Bowling

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any recognizable material in this fanfic

Twilight Shorts

Short 9. Bowling.

"This rain is relentless." Bella moaned from her spot on Charlie's couch. She was wrapped in a blanket resting her head on Edward's chest.

He kissed her forehead and continued to stroke her hair. They were watching a baseball game, the royals vs. the marlins. It would have been interesting except that nothing beat vampire baseball.

"Edward, this is boring." Bella sighed adjusting her weight.

"Well then Bella what do you want to do?" Edward looked away from the TV.

"I don't know." Bella sighed. She bit her lip in thought and after awhile her eyes lit up and she smirked. "Let's go bowling. I can probably beat you."

Edward started laughing, "Ok let's go bowl, let's see who wins." He was still laughing as he handed Bella her coat.

They drove out to a bowling ally in Seattle, only after Edward stopped home to grab bowling shoes and a bowling ball. They parked the Volvo and went inside the bowling ally. He paid for two games each and rented a pair of shoes for Bella. When he went to pay, he had placed his bowling ball on the ground and Bella tried to lift it form the floor but it didn't budge.

"Bella, I've got it." Edward smiled shaking his head. He picked up the bowling bag up with no problem and they walked away from the desk.

"How heavy is that bowling ball?" Bella asked when they were safely away from a majority of the humans.

"150 pounds, maybe." Edward sighed as he placed the bag on the floor by a lane and slid his shoes on, "I can lift a car with one hand, and I need a heavy ball."

"True." Bella smiled "Ready to start?"

"Whenever you are." He challenged.

They played both games Edward won both with a 193 followed by a 274. Bella's scores were a 101 followed by a 116. As they left the bowling ally, Bella kicked a pebble into the street with a sour expression.

"What is it Bella?" He asked as the pebble rolled down the road.

"It's just that you beat me by so much. I feel dejected, that's all." Bella said as they arrived at the Volvo.

He kissed her forehead as she slipped into the passenger's side seat. "Bella, I've been in existence for quite awhile, bowling was very popular in the 40's and 50's, and I bowled often and did well. Please don't feel bad, you did good, Bella."

**A/N This was an idea I came up with at work, I work in a bowling ally. So this was funny to write, considering I write most of my stories at work. If you don't know a 300 is a perfect score in bowling which means 13 strikes in a row. I purposely had Edward not get a 300 just for my amusement. **

**I have a homepage for my stories on Facebook, link is on my profile. On the homepage, I will post pictures that relate to my stories and story updates, so add me as a friend to get exclusive info. : ) R&R. Next Short will be up on Thursday. **


	10. Fortune Cookie

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any recognizable material in this fanfic

Twilight Shorts

Short 10. Fortune Cookie.

Edward and Bella were driving back from the movies, listening to the radio. It was an oldies station, so Edward was singing along to a majority of the songs. They were almost back to Forks when there was a lull in the song that was on and Bella's stomach growled.

"We're getting you food." Edward said as the vocals in the song started back up.

"I'm fine, Edward." Bella shook her head as her stomach growled again.

"Here, order something from somewhere." He thrust his cell phone at Bella.

She dialed a number of a Chinese Restaurant in Forks; before they picked up the phone, she automatically asked, "Do you want anything?" Then she laughed at herself for her stupidity. "Hi, can I place an order for pick up?...I'll have a small wonton soup and a sesame chicken combo with pork fried rice?...Ok thank you." She hung up and passed the cell phone back to Edward. "Ten minutes." She said with a smile.

"Is that all your getting?"

"That is a lot of food, trust me."

They picked up the food, Edward insisted on paying for it, and drove to the Cullen's house. Bella ate her food on the couch next to Edward and Alice, they were watching a baseball game, and the vampires were yelling at the TV.

Bella finished her meal and looked at the two fortune cookies she had received with her food. She cracked one of the cookies open.

"'Good Luck bestows upon you. You will get what your heart desires'" Bella read her fortune aloud. "Edward do you want the other one?"

"No."

"Alice?" Bella asked holding out the cookie.

"Sure let's _see_ what lies in my future." Alice took the cookie and cracked it open. "'You are going to have some new clothes.'" She read dramatically, and then started laughing. "Well that much is obvious."

"I just realized, I gave a fortune cookie to a vampire psychic." Bella laughed again. Edward and Alice both joined Bella in her laughter.

**A/N I came up with this one when my best friend and I were hanging out. She is Alice-like and I'm Bellaish. She hates Chinese food, but will eat the fortune cookies so it just worked LOL. : P **

**I have a homepage for my stories on Facebook, link is on my profile. On the homepage, I will post pictures that relate to my stories and story updates, so add me as a friend to get exclusive info. : ) R&R. Next Short will be up on Thursday. **


	11. The '61

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any recognizable material in this fanfic

Twilight Shorts

Short 11. The '61.

It was a beautifully overcast day, no threat of rain and Edward was in a good mood. He was taking Bella out on a date and he was taking the Vanquish out for the occasion. The engine purred as he flew down the road to Bella's home. He slid into the spot in front of the house and cut the engine.

Edward knocked on Bella's door and she exited the house, "Whoa! Edward, where are we going?" She gasped upon seeing the Vanquish.

"You'll see." He smiled and directed her to the car.

"Edward, wait a minute." He paused in his walking.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Am I underdressed for where we are going?" Bella asked looking down at her jeans and hoodie.

"No you'll blend right in." Edward continued walking down the path to the car, Bella followed him.

"So then why are you taking _this_ car?"

"Bella trust me." Edward smirked and started up the car.

Edward drove toward Seattle, going near 100 mph the whole time. When they were in a suburb of the city, Edward pulled off the road into a parking lot of an office building. He passed a sign that read "Car Show."

"So this is why you took the Vanquish, to submit it in a car show?"

"No, we are mere spectators of a different time." He smiled as he parked the Vanquish on the 'visitors' side of the lot.

They walked down the rows of old cars. They were all restored to their prime conditions. As they walked, Edward had made comments about the cars he had driven in the past. That was until they reached a red and white Chevrolet Corvette.

"I loved this car, the '61." He ran his fingers down the body of the car. "It drove like a dream, it-" Edward was cut off.

"Get your filthy claws off my car!" The owner stormed over.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, Sir." Edward retracted his hand. "I was just admiring the paint job, is this the original paint?"

"Yes, how could you tell?"

"The '61 is the only Corvette with this exact red coloring." Edward smiled. "The '61 'vette is my favorite old car."

"And what would you know 'old cars'?"

"My father collects them." Edward lied. "How much would you sell this beautiful piece of machinery for?"

The man was flabbergasted for a moment, "Ha like you have 78,000 dollars to waste on a car!"

"I don't but my father does. He has an M3, S55 AMG Mercedes, 911 Porsche Turbo, S60R Volvo, and The Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. I'm sure the '61 'vette would be the jewel in the crown so to speak, I'll call him." Edward boasted.

The man stared in disbelief as Edward called Carlisle and asked to buy the '61 from the man. Bella stood shocked at the whole exchange. At the end of the phone call, Edward had a smile on his face as he reached into his pocket to pull out his checkbook. In minutes Alice and Jasper pulled up into the lot on the Ducati. Jasper drove the Vanquish home, Alice the Ducati, and Edward and Bella drove the '61 to the Cullen's home.

"Alice had a vision, didn't she Edward?"

"Yes Bella she did." Edward laughed as he hit the accelerator, passing Alice. "I'm in my old car, I can't believe it!"

**A/N Yes Edward bought another car! The '61 corvette is just about my favorite old car in existence! I figured since he has been around since 1901 he has had quite a few cars over the years. The picture of the car will be on my Facebook page for all of you who don't speak **_**Car and Driver**_** like myself, Edward and Rose. If requested I will write the history of Edward and his 'vette and Rose's reaction to it being back. If you review, I'll give you a hint on the history and Rose's reaction! So Review Please!**

**I have a homepage for my stories on Facebook, link is on my profile. On the homepage, I will post pictures that relate to my stories and story updates, so add me as a friend to get exclusive info. : ) R&R. Next Short will be up on Thursday. **


	12. Shirt

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any recognizable material in this fanfic

Twilight Shorts

Short 12. Shirt.

POST BREAKING DAWN!

"Edward, I'm home!" Bella called as she walked into the cottage. "I saw this one shirt that I couldn't resist getting." She walked into the bedroom where Edward was listening to music.

"Let's see it then." Edward's eyes lingered on the Spencers bag.

Bella stepped into the closet and changed her shirt. She stepped out of the closet, her shirt had a saying on it; 'Screw being a Princess I want to be a Vampire'. Edward shook his head at her with a sigh.

"What ? It's the truth." Bella jumped on the bed as they heard commotion in the living room.

Edward and Bella poked their heads out the bedroom and saw that their daughter with some of her human friends, they all had shopping bags in their hands.

"Oh fine, I'll show them." Renesme sighed to her friends. "Mom, Dad, can I come in your room?"

"Of course, Renesme." Bella invited her in.

"They want me to show you the shirt I got at the mall." She said

"Then show us." Bella prompted.

"Ok." Renesme stuck her hand in to her Spencers bag and pulled out the exact same shirt Bella was wearing.

The three Cullen's erupted in laughter upon seeing the matching shirts.

**A/N I actually bought this shirt and wore it to the New Moon midnight premier. Once I saw the shirt I had to get it and write a short in which it is featured. I'll post the picture on the shirt on the facebook page for all those interested!**

**BTW I have a 100.7 F fever right now and I'm sick in bed, drop me a review and make me feel better.**

**I have a homepage for my stories on Facebook, link is on my profile. On the homepage, I will post pictures that relate to my stories and story updates, so add me as a friend to get exclusive info. : ) R&R. Next Short will be up on Thursday. **


	13. Car Seats

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any recognizable material in this fanfic

Twilight Shorts

Short 13. Car Seats.

"Come on we'll get you a new pair of shoes." Edward guided Bella out to the garage. She was wearing jeans, a sweatshirt, and a pair of Esme's heels. "I still can't figure out _how_ he destroyed to your shoes." He said as he climbed into the driver's seat of the Volvo.

"He was wrestling with Jasper and destroyed the lamp and somehow my shoe." Bella looked at Edward, who was adjusting his seat and mirrors. "What's wrong, you got that look on your face?"

Edward growled slightly to himself as he continued adjusting his seat, "Alice is short and when she borrows the Volvo she has to adjust the seat and she never puts it back." He finished fiddling with the seat. Now he was working on his steering wheel. "When we get back, she is in so much trouble."

As Edward started up the car, Alice ran into the garage in a silk bathrobe. "No, Edward, please, please don't do that to me! I'll just die if you do! Oh, please!" Alice was at driver side window begging Edward to stop his plan.

"Mind filling me in?" Bella asked looking between Edward and Alice.

"I was planning on burning all her new clothes when we got back." Edward smirked, "It'll be the best revenge possible."

"Edward no!" Alice grabbed his shirt, "If you do that, I'll destroy all your first edition books and your records!"

"No!" Edward growled.

"Ouch!" Bella 'bumped' her knee on the glove compartment.

"Are you okay?" Edward and Alice both looked at her.

"Yeah, I just had to distract the two of you." Bella laughed because it worked.

**A/N I came up with this one, because I hate it when people move my car seats and never put them back. So I can understand where Edward is coming from, imagine getting into your car and your knees hit the steering wheel. Ouch!**

**Thank You for all the well wishes, I'm feeling better but I'm still a little sick : (**

**A BIG THANK YOU to my readers and reviewers! This story is my most reviewed story to date! With a whopping 46 reviews! Can we make it an even 50 with this chapter?**

**I have a homepage for my stories on Facebook, link is on my profile. On the homepage, I will post pictures that relate to my stories and story updates, so add me as a friend to get exclusive info. : ) R&R. In the next one to two a little bit of Jacob bashing, he gets Edward mad! It'll be up on Thursday.**


	14. Window

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any recognizable material in this fanfic

Twilight Shorts

Short 14. Window.

Bella and Edward were walking back to the Volvo from the movie theater in the Port Angeles. They only had to walk a few blocks to the car as they walked they were talking about the movie they had just seen. Suddenly, Edward glared in the direction of a car driving past, it was a VW Rabbit.

"Come on, Edward." Bella tugged on her boyfriends arm.

Edward followed silently, but soon was walking too fast in front of them forgetting to keep up his façade in his irritation.

"Edward, I can't keep up with you when you walk like that." She called to him.

"Sorry Bella" he stood still and waited for her to catch up.

"It's okay, I know your irritated." She placed her hand in his.

They continued their walk to the Volvo in comfortable silence, but when they got to the car, Edward stood in front of Bella protectively.

"Edward what's wrong?" Bella asked

"stay right there." He commanded, sniffing the air. "Blood." He muttered walking forward. He circled the car from the back around the driver side, then to the passenger's side. When he got to the back window on the passenger side, he found the window shattered. He growled into the open night when he saw his car destroyed.

"Who would do this?" Bella came to his side

"that damned dog!" Edward growled, "He punched the window."

"How can you tell?"

Edward just reached his hand inside the window frame and touched the seat. "This." He showed Bella a red liquid on his outstretched hand.

"Is that blood?"

"Yes, disgustingly." He sniffed his hand. "I'm going to have to rip up the upholstery." He grimaced.

"Isn't that a bit extreme?"

"No." He said simply, as he opened the door to clean up the blood. "Ugh! He purposely cut himself so he would bleed all over my car! I'll kill him!"

**A/N Sorry everyone for the wait. I've been having computer problems, I know it's not excuse for not having this typed up and all, though. **

**A BIG THANK YOU GOES OUT TO YOU ALL! You have made my dream of 50 reviews for one story possible! So how 'bout we add some more that I'd greatly appreciate it if you get a hint for the next chapter! So, tell me if you liked this chapter or hated it!**

**I have a homepage for my stories on Facebook, link is on my profile. On the homepage, I will post pictures that relate to my stories and story updates, so add me as a friend to get exclusive info. : ) R&R. Next one will be up on be up on Thursday!**


	15. Traffic

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any recognizable material in this fanfic

Twilight Shorts

Short 15. Traffic.

Edward and Bella were driving home from Seattle, it was getting late but the show had run late. Edward had called Charlie and told him of the issue with the show, Charlie had told Edward: "To get Bella home as quickly as humanly possible."

They were about 15 minutes away from the exit for Forks when Edward groaned and hit the breaks.

Bella turned to him worry in her eyes, "What happened?" Her heart rate started to speed up.

"Over that hill the traffic has stopped moving." Edward grumbled. "And I can't even sneak down the shoulder."

"Why? Charlie is going to be mad when I get home if I'm any later then this." Bella's heart rate continued to speed.

"Bella please relax, Charlie will understand. There is a cop pulling everyone that uses the shoulder, over." Edward grasped Bella's hand and kissed the ring on her finger.

He continued down the road and then came to a complete standstill behind three lanes of bumper-to-bumper traffic that seemed to have no end. Edward threw the Volvo into park with a sigh and turned to Bella.

"I hate traffic." He muttered loudly.

"Well at least your in traffic with me, and there are things we can do in a car." Bella smiled, joking around with him.

"No Bella, were not doing anything in the car." Edward replied as he switched on the radio. "Try to sleep, Bella."

"No, I'm practicing." She smiled and laughed lightly. "I'm joking, Edward." She laughed as she pulled out a silver cell phone. "Hi Dad, were on our way back from Seattle and were now stuck in bumper-to bumper traffic, I just wanted you to know if you didn't know already."

"Are you sure that's all?" Both Bella and Edward could hear Charlie's voice. "That boy better not be doing anything to you."

"Dad first he's not 'that boy' he's _Edward_, and second yes that is all, unless you want to give us a police escort off West 101."

"No, I trust you Bells."

With a quick thanks Bella hung up and turned up the radio. Now both Edward and Bella were angry with the traffic and were both singing along to an Elvis song, getting odd looks form the other cars.

**A/N This was inspired by a true story! My ride home from work is usually a 10 minute ride, one Friday night I got in my Chevy and started to drive home, when I got to the highway I wound up sitting in traffic for two and a half hours! It was a slice of hell, due to the fact that it was summer (85-90 degrees), I was stuck behind a garbage truck and my AC doesn't work in my car! **

**I have a homepage for my stories on Facebook, link is on my profile. On the homepage, I will post pictures that relate to my stories and story updates, so add me as a friend to get exclusive info. : ) R&R. Next one will be up on be up on Thursday!**


	16. Names

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any recognizable material in this fanfic

Twilight Shorts

Short 16. Names.

We were all going to high school, it was Renesmee's first time, Jacob and my second time, and the rest of the family's who knows what number time. Edward, Alice, and Emmett were going as Cullens, Jasper, and Rosalie were going as Hales, Jacob as a Black, and my daughter and I as Swans.

_This should be interesting._ I thought as we parked the cars in the parking lot of our new school. I held Edward's hand as we slid out to the back of the Volvo. Jasper was driving, he was "older" and had his license, and Alice jumped out of the passenger's seat. Rose, Emmett, Renesmee, and Jacob got out of Jacob's new dark blue Cadillac sports sedan.

It was the first day of school for everyone so we blended in "as the new kids from Alaska." Edward, Renesmee, and I had our second period English class together. We settled into the back row as the teacher started roll call.

"Edward Cullen." Ms. Coppola called.

"Present." My husband's velvet voice answered.

A few names later, I heard my name called, "Isabella Swan."

"Here." I raised my hand.

"Renosme Swan." I resisted a growl as my daughter's name was massacred.

"It's Renesmee." My daughter smiled, "But you can call me Nessie if it's easier for you."

"You are not the Lockness monster Renesmee!" I hissed low enough so just Edward and Renesmee could hear me.

"But I would prefer to be called Renesmee." She continued glancing at me quickly.

_Edward I hate it when people can't say her name_. I thought at him as I let my shield down. He placed his hand on mine and rubbed it gently as to say, "I know."

**A/N I'm currently studying to be a teacher and this is one of my fears, not being able to pronounce names and/or forgetting names and as seen in BD Bella has a 'thing' about people saying Nessie! So LOL Drop me a review and make me feel loved at least on fanfic!**

**I have a homepage for my stories on Facebook, link is on my profile. On the homepage, I will post pictures that relate to my stories and story updates, so add me as a friend to get exclusive info. : ) R&R. Next one will be up on be up on Thursday!**


	17. Farding

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any recognizable material in this fanfic

Twilight Shorts

Short 17. Farding.

PRE-TWILIGHT

Rosalie was lying on the floor in the living room with her make up containers scattered in front of her as I left the house, I got to the hospital quickly and strolled inside.

Mr. Cortez my lung cancer patient, who should really be in a hospice, lived through the night, and still smelled of cigarettes. Mrs. Neptune my 83-year-old broken hip patient had passed on and the last piece of news the nurses told me was that they had to perform an emergency operation on the four-year-old boy and he died on the table, so far not a good day. I said a silent prayer for the families and started my rounds.

The rest of my shift followed the trend of the night before. A man with a knife wound died in the ambulance, I had to pronounce him. All day I was affixing breathing tubes and heart rate monitors. When I was able to leave, I was glad to be going home to Esme.

I took some files home with me, when I walked in the door Rosalie was still on the floor but this time the powders from the makeup containers was dusted on the floor, wall, and even on the furniture. I ignored her and went to find Esme.

I saw a note that she went out with Alice for curtains. So I went to my office to work on my files for a few hours. I heard Esme's beautiful voice call me to her when she got home. I headed downstairs and saw Rosalie still on the floor with the makeup.

"Rosalie will you quit farding, you've been doing it all day!"

"Excuse me! You want me to do what?"

"Stop Farding."

"Carlisle, I thought that farting was impossible for a vampire!" Rosalie was outraged.

"No Rosalie not _farting_, farding. It means to put on makeup." I sighed _I guess that work is out dated. _I thought to my self as I walked over to Esme.

**A/N I love this word because it is so easy to play a joke on people with it. It's fun to yell at someone to quit farding because it sounds like farting. Farding means, "to put on makeup" If you don't believe me Google it! By the way, I picture this being in the '80's where makeup matched clothes but you can picture it in whichever decade you wish. **

**I have a homepage for my stories on Facebook, link is on my profile. On the homepage, I will post pictures that relate to my stories and story updates, so add me as a friend to get exclusive info. : ) R&R. Next one will be up on be up on Thursday!**


	18. Washing

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any recognizable material in this fanfic

Twilight Shorts

Short 18. Washing.

I was going over to Edward's house today. It was overcast, as per usual, in Forks. My truck announced my arrival at Edward's house. I parked the truck and jumped out, I walked over to where I saw Edward crouching on the ground. _What is he doing?_ I thought to myself.

My inhumanly beautiful fiancé was crouched over a pail of water with soap bubbles in it, scrubbing at what looked like a shirt. There was a pile of clothes next to him in a basket and another laundry basket with wet clothes in it.

"What are you doing?" I asked, standing behind him.

"_Trying_ to wash the blood stain off this shirt." He growled. "It's from hunting last night." He explained further.

I raised one eyebrow, "But why are you not using your laundry machines?" _The Cullens have a dishwasher but they don't eat. So they _must_ have a washer and dryer._

"Because I have to do it by hand, this is how it was done when I was a boy."

I laughed, "So you don't have a washer or dryer?"

"No, we have both a washer and dryer." He finished with the shirt by sniffing it, squirting it with the hose and placing it in the 'clean clothes' basket. "Alice overfilled the washer and broke it." He started on another shirt. "So now we are all doing our laundry by hand. Esme refused to do anyone's laundry but hers and Carlisle's, saying that we are all_ old_ enough to do our _own_ laundry."

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. I could just picture Emmett giving up and buying new clothes and Alice turning the mishap into a reason to buy a whole new wardrobe for herself and Jasper. I shared these thoughts with Edward and he started laughing too.

**A/N So I came up with this one at work when I had to clean the dish rags in the sink with soap and water because people we using our washer. So I thought it would be funny for Edward to be "forced" to wash his clothes in the yard. Instead of going to a Laundromat.**

**I have a homepage for my stories on Facebook, link is on my profile. On the homepage, I will post pictures that relate to my stories and story updates, so add me as a friend to get exclusive info. : ) R&R. Next one will be up on be up on Thursday!**


	19. Parasol

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any recognizable material in this fanfic

Twilight Shorts

Short 19. Parasol.

POST BREAKING DAWN, NO RENESMEE!

Alice jumped from her seat next to Bella. "Oh that'll be fun!" She exclaimed out of nowhere.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Oh no it'll be sunny that day!" Alice continued as she dashed from the living room and up to her bedroom, where Jasper was reading.

"Alice you're frenzied, what's wrong?" Jasper asked, placing his civil war book down.

"I had a vision, do you know where the boxes of our clothes form the '20's are?" She was rifling through the closet.

"In the basement."

"Thanks, Jazz!" She kissed him and raced down to the basement.

She seized a large brown box with the words, 'Alice '20's' on it and ripped it open. She found her favorite dress from 1923, the matching shoes, gloves, and the… "Where the hell is my parasol!" Alice flew upstairs. "I can't find my parasol!" She franticly said to Bella.

"Your what?"

"My parasol, it's a sun umbrella."

"What do you need it for?"

"I had a vision. Roaring '20's party at the town hall in one month and it's going to be sunny so I need a parasol!" Alice then dashed upstairs. "Esme where are the parasols?"

"We left them in Alaska right before we came to Forks."

"Ok thanks, Esme!" Alice went back down stairs. "Oh Bella, since the men are planning a hunting trip for themselves tonight what would you say to a quick road trip to Alaska?" Alice was using her chipper voice.

"Why?" Bella was skeptical.

"To get my parasol, and one for you and Rose!"

"Sure." Bella sighed. Alice jumped up and down, grabbed her keys and both women went out to the Porsche.

**A/N I don't know where this came from. And I don't pretend to know. I will be posting a picture of the dress and parasol that Alice is freaking out about on the facebook page!**

**I have a homepage for my stories on Facebook, link is on my profile. On the homepage, I will post pictures that relate to my stories and story updates, so add me as a friend to get exclusive info. : ) R&R. Next one will be up on be up on Thursday!**


	20. Road Kill

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any recognizable material in this fanfic

Twilight Shorts

Short 20. Road kill.

"Emmett!" I yelled at my brother as he hit a deer with his Jeep. "You killed a deer and probably ruined your grill, Rosalie is not going to be happy with you."

Emmett pulled over, "We have two choices, keep driving or have a drink." Emmett moved to get out of the Jeep.

_Still warm._ Emmett taunted me as he sank his teeth into the deer. _Want some Edward?_

"No Emmett, I just want to get home, Bella is waiting for me." I inspected the damage to the grill. "Not bad, we can smooth that out in the garage."

"OKAY! All done!" Emmett turned toward me.

His front was covered in fresh blood. "I'm driving." I said. I didn't want to explain why the driver's seat was covered in blood when we got the Jeep detailed next week.

"Damn, fine." _Why? It's my car._ Emmett wined

"Because I don't want to have to explain the bloodstains." I got in the driver's seat and sped home. I parked the damaged Jeep in the garage and entered the house with Emmett behind me.

I heard Bella gasp, her heart rate higher than normal, "Why is Emmett covered in blood! I thought you just went to get a new lamp for Esme."

"Well Emmett hit a deer…" I started to say but I was interrupted.

"And I didn't want it going to waste, so I had a quick drink." Emmett jumped in.

"But your should call animal control if you hit an animal!" Bella said shocked.

"Ah but Bella, no one actually calls, especially vampires, and plus the point of calling is to dispose of the animal and I've been doing that for a long time now." Emmett smirked.

"WHY DOES HE SMELL LIKE DEER!" Rosalie rushed down the stairs. _What the hell, we just went hunting yesterday?_

"He hit a deer and had a drink." I laughed looking at Rosalie's face, she was fuming.

"YOU ATE ROAD KILL! How uncivilized!" Rosalie smacked Emmett up side the head.

**A/N Some fun with Emmett! A part of a story by jmolly inspired this! Read her stories she's a GREAT writer! Lots of love! **

**Last night I was stuck on a highway because there was a train, yes a TRAIN going slow down the middle of the highway. It had a police escort and everything! OK really it was on a flat bed truck but sill they were driving a TRAIN on a HIGHWAY! So review and make me feel better! **

**I have a homepage for my stories on Facebook, link is on my profile. On the homepage, I will post pictures that relate to my stories and story updates, so add me as a friend to get exclusive info. : ) R&R. Next one will be up on be up on Thursday!**


	21. Car Shopping

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any recognizable material in this fanfic

Twilight Shorts

Short 21. Car Shopping.

"Carlisle, I'm getting Alice's gift." I called as I grabbed the keys to the Vanquish. I went out to my car and slid into the leather seats, marveling at the smell of the fabric.

I pealed out of the garage and off the property. I flew down the highway towards Seattle, my radio cranked up. The closest Porsche dealership was a mile outside of Seattle.

I pulled into the customer lot of the dealership. _Damn! That car is worth half a mill, it would be stupid to trade _that_ in._ I heard a salesperson think in awe.

I stepped out of the car and walked toward the doors. _Holly shit, he's just a kid, can't be over 18._

I chuckled._ I was much older then this 20-something-year-old._ I thought as I walked into the dealership and the salesperson rushed over.

"My name is Rich. How may I help you today?" He extended his hand.

I took it. "Edward Cullen. I'm interested in the 911 Turbo."

_What is he made out of money?_ "Of course, follow me."

I followed the salesman and he brought me over to a silver Porsche in the showroom. "The standard features include CD Player-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt sir, but I know exactly what I'd like in the car." I cut him off. I didn't have time for this Jazz was running up to drive it home for Alice at this moment. "I'd like the full package, every feature possible." I paused, Alice's voice popping into my mind: _Yellow!_ "In yellow."

"OH ok, we'll fill out the paperwork then." He was so surprised he couldn't think properly.

We went over to a desk and we filled out the forms, when it came time to pay Rich said, "We have a financing option it's only-" I cut him off by pulling out my black American Express. _That's the unlimited card!_

"I don't need it." He took my card with a shocked expression.

"May I see ID?" He asked.

"Sure." I passed my license over to him.

"Birth date?"

"June 6th 1987." I sighed, _86 years before that actually._

He ran my card, I signed the receipt, and he brought me out to Alice's 911 Turbo and handed me the keys. "My sister will be happy with her gift." I muttered.

"You certainly are a generous brother." Rich was astonished.

"Thank you." I smiled, seeing Jazz leaning against my Vanquish. I tossed him the keys to the Porsche. "Drive your wife's car home!" I said when he caught the keys.

**A/N Yes I wrote how Edward bought the Porsche. I wanted to see him buy it, so I had to write it for myself. **

**On a sad note, my Grandfather passed away Tuesday… So please review and make me happy!**

**I have a homepage for my stories on Facebook, link is on my profile. On the homepage, I will post pictures that relate to my stories and story updates, so add me as a friend to get exclusive info. : ) R&R. Next one will be up on be up on Thursday!**


	22. Grizzlies

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any recognizable material in this fanfic

Twilight Shorts

Short 22. Grizzlies.

We were hiding from Alice and her wedding planning, up in Edward's room. I was hungry so I reached into my backpack for a snack. I knew I had put the sour candy in there. I lied on Edward's couch, while he put an 8-track on, and dug into my candy bag. Alice would kill me if she knew I was eating this.

They were sour, sweet, chewy, and bite sized. "mmm…" I popped another one in my mouth.

"What do you keep munching on?" Edward asked fixing the volume.

"Grizzlies." I held up the bag. 'Sour Gummy Grizzlies' was stamped across the top of the bag. "There yummy!" I tossed another one into my mouth as Edward sat down next to me and hit 'play' on his stereo remote.

Just then the door burst open and Emmett Cullen was standing in the doorway "Who is eating grizzlies and why have I not been invited?"

I started laughing, Emmett had run in the room with one shoe on and his shirt ripped. Edward started laughing too.

"Did you actually think she was eating a _real_ grizzly?"

"NO, but Rose and I were watching TV and then I heard the word grizzly and…"

"Emmett do you want one?" I held up my candy bag.

"No, he'll have to spit it up later if he does." Edward said as Emmett grabbed one out of the bag and sniffed it.

I started to laugh again, standing before me was a grizzly bear obsessed vampire sniffing a sour gummy bear.

**A/N Yes "Sour Gummy Grizzlies" do exist, The Facebook page will have a picture of them. I saw them in 711 and had to pick them up because I thought of **_**this**_** short. **

**Wish me lots of fun on my VACATION! I posted this short early because of my vacation hope you enjoyed it! I want to see a bunch of reviews when I get back! **

**I have a homepage for my stories on Facebook, link is on my profile. On the homepage, I will post pictures that relate to my stories and story updates, so add me as a friend to get exclusive info. : ) R&R. Next one will be up on be up on Thursday!**


	23. Aloe

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any recognizable material in this fanfic

Twilight Shorts

Short 23. Aloe.

"Ow…" I muttered putting pressure on my leg. The skin turned its normal white color then back to red. I knew I shouldn't have sat out in the sun yesterday, but it was so inviting to have a cloud-free day in Forks. Edward was out hunting with his whole family yesterday and he was coming back today.

I got off my bed and went to the kitchen to see if we had any Aloe. After I checked the whole fridge and all of the cabinets, I grabbed my house phone and dialed Edward's cell phone number.

I rang and rang and rang, on the last ring he picked up. "What's wrong?" Edward asked as I heard laughter in the background.

"I sat in the sun yesterday and got sunburn all over my body and now it still feels like I'm burning everywhere."

"What do you need?"

"Aloe Vera Gel and something cold."

"Ok, I'll be there in ten minutes." He hung up.

Ten minutes later, there was a knocking at the door, "Come in, the-" before I could finish my sentence Edward was standing next to me "Hi." He was standing there staring at me; suddenly I was conscious of my loose short shorts and my tank top with the straps down.

"Your legs and… arms and your face… are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just need Aloe." The burning sensation was back.

"Are you sure, I could take you to Carlisle?"

"I'm fine, I just need Aloe."

"Ok." He handed me a plastic bottle of Aloe.

I started laughing, "Edward, I need _you_ to put in on _me_."

He nodded and poured some of the goopy stuff in his hands and started with my leg, doing so he pressed with the normal amount of pressure he used on me.

"OW! You have to be more gentile." He continued and he was doing good with my legs and my arms. He started to smooth the gel on my neck then he touched my shoulder and back (which is where I was burnt the worst). "**OW!** Not so hard!"

"What do you want me to do? Any less pressure I won't be _touching_ you."

"Treat me like I'm fragile as tissue paper." He pressed ever so lighter and smoothed the gel on my burning flesh. Then I needed him to do my chest. He started humming to himself as he pressed his hand to my chest in his embarrassment he pressed just a little bit too hard. "OH MY GOD, EDWARD! OW! Oh Edward that hurts!" I screamed

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER!" Charlie just got home from work and Edward stepped back from me holding the Aloe bottle.

"I was putting Aloe Vera on her she's burning." Edward showed Charlie the bottle.

"Don't you dare touch her like that ever again!"

"Yes sir."

**A/N Yes my VACATION was great! I went camping, down the shore, and I am very proud to say my boyfriend and I set up a tent in a downpour. I took two hours to set up and another two hours to get all the water out of the tent! I did get a little bit of sunburn on my trip but thank you Aloe!**

**I have a homepage for my stories on Facebook, link is on my profile. On the homepage, I will post pictures that relate to my stories and story updates, so add me as a friend to get exclusive info. : ) R&R. School is starting up soon so I don't know when the next short will be up but hopefully I will update soon.**


End file.
